1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and an optical film. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display including a flexible substrate and an optical film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting diode displays have been identified as next generation display devices. For example, the organic light emitting diode display possesses superior characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and rapid response times. Unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, the organic light emitting diode display has self-luminance characteristics and does not require a separate light source. Accordingly, the thickness and weight of the organic light emitting diode display can be reduced relative to that of the liquid crystal display (LCD) device.
Generally, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a substrate and an organic light emitting diode provided on the substrate. The organic light emitting diode may include a first electrode, an organic emission layer, and a second electrode that are sequentially stacked.
When a conventional flexible organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is bent, the light emitted by the organic light emitting diode is irradiated in the bent direction, which reduces the amount of light irradiated to the front of the display. Typically a viewer's vision is directed to the front of the display. As a result, the viewer may observe a dimmer image at the front of the display when the display is bent.